


Explanation of Marks for My Soulmate AU Fic

by JavVarrenWolf



Series: Take My Hand [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explanation of Marks, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavVarrenWolf/pseuds/JavVarrenWolf
Summary: This is solely a description of the way in which the marks of my soulmate au fic, Take My Hand, will work. It is not necessary to read to understand, however it will help explain so of why Jacy acts the way she does. It is also meant to make it so that it doesn't interrupt the flow of the story to explain the marks. The points in here will be referenced in the main fic, but will be dispersed through out instead of as a comprehensive explanation as found here.





	Explanation of Marks for My Soulmate AU Fic

Soulmate Mark Notes/Rules  
There is a component for each member of the bond.  
It heals over any wounds as long as the wearer(bearer?) of mark wants it to stay.  
It can only be removed if the wearer wants it removed(even if they need someone else to do it for them due to location).  
If one member doubts that the other will ever/can ever love them and doubt isn’t addressed the component for the one being doubted fades/degrades.  
If the mark fades/degrades enough, and it can completely disappear, then the bond will never fully complete and is essentially broken/partial bond.  
It fades/degrades on all members of the bond.  
Jacy doubts Mate before they meet so Mate’s component fades/degrades on both to let her know it is being doubted.  
If it is themselves they doubt, like ‘how can I possibly love two people, or how can I be enough for one person, or blah blah blah’ then that the component marking the doubter is the one to fade/degrade.  
The marks can come back to the original level when member that was doubting stops and is reassured and the bond trusted in again.  
Wearers component is always colored in.  
Mates color is filled in when found (skin on skin contact, such as a handshake without gloves or cheeks brushing while hugging) will feel the mark warm when it colors in.  
As their relationship progress past them meeting to them being together and then getting to a healthy relationship where everyone’s needs are meet and understood and they are completely happy/in love/understanding and supportive of each other than it “ages” to mark the progression along.  
All marks start out as baby version of animal, or baby/children version of toys/ or children’s doodles (still able to tell what it is). So essentially it goes from say a baby barn owl holding a baby's fabric book to an adult barn owl holding an adult chapter book.  
Once completely bonded have hit the complete understanding/love/support/happy/et cetera the color goes from a standard (looking like a printer printed it onto the skin) to looking to be painted out of watercolor, spray paint, acrylics, oil paints, colored pencils, ink pens, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any questions.


End file.
